Warrant Officers
What are Warrant Officers: The Warrant Officers are a elite group of hackers and officers made up of members of the Graal Military community. Based off of Auel's Sentinels, they follow similar rules of alternate accounts and devote loyalty to the line of Clovis. They were formed as an elite unit of hackers and officers. Many aspects of them are based off of the sentinels, however they are not always in uniform with their appropriate ranks and titles. Warrant Officers spend a large amount of their time mixing into the officer and NCO crowds of militaries to collect information. They saw extensive use in the State-Bavarian wars for information gathering in both Bavaria and The State. Warrant Officer Leaders: The Warrant Officers are almost exclusively lead by Auel Morzan(Clovis) A. Von Kazakov, however they also answer to the Chief of Warrant Officers. Warrant Officers are known to be absolutely loyal to the line of Clovis and the Chief Warrant Officers. Some of the Chief Warrant Officers are listed bellow: * Chief Warrant Officer Klark * Chief Warrant Officer Roxas * Warrant Officer Fallon * Maxwell Crane Warrant Officers Continued: Warrant Officers are infamous hackers, however they do not just use account enhancing hacks, other hacks that they have been known to use would be account banning and unbanning, as well as macroing. The most notorious Warrant Officer hackers are Klark, Winston, and Fallon. Warrant Officers are a collection of player run accounts used for hacking and special assignments only. Warrant Officer pilots are required to pass multiple tests of loyalty, leadership, and hacking abilities before even being considered. Ever since the fall of the State and the inactivity of Morzan this organization has been extremely secretive and scarcely seen. However they have been spotted from time to time, normally assisting the Line of Clovis. Warrant Officer Rules and Procedures: Rules: * Warrant Officers will never disclose their identities, not even to another Warrant Officer. The knowledge of the Warrant Officer's identity is restricted to the chief Warrant Officer, and to the current head of the Line of Clovis. Even after retirement a Warrant Officer will never reveal their identity. * A Warrant Officer will always have absolute loyalty and obedience to The Line of Clovis. They will follow a order to the letter without question, as well as serve them whenever called upon. * Warrant Officers will never tamper or destroy their Warrant Officer Account. Once a Warrant Officer is assigned an account that account is used strictly for their job. This is one of the most serious of the rules, which is why selection to be a Warrant Officer is extremely selective. Procedures: '' * Warrant Officers most commonly interact within the community out of uniform. Warrant Officers usually will blend into guilds and amass information unless given a different order. Warrant Officers in a guild will proceed as a regular member, and at times even only use that account. * Warrant Officers are split between field staff, and administration. The field staff are the Warrant Officers blending into the community and carrying out missions. Whereas the administrative Warrant Officers are the ones assisting with training cadets, supervising missions and deployments, and researching new hacks. Administrative Warrant Officers will be in uniform and use the title Warrant Officer (name). '''Warrant Officer Ranks:' At the top of the chain of command is the Chief Warrant Officer. Chosen directly by the current head of The Line of Clovis. The Chief Warrant Officer is the most senior of the Warrant Officers, and deals with the overall running of them. Their job includes anything from selecting Warrant Officer Cadets and creating Warrant Officer accounts, to assigning tasks to the Warrant Officers. Senior Staff: * Colonel * Lt. Colonel * Major The senior staff assist the Chief WO with running the program. Senior staff members are selected from the current Warrant Officers by either the Chief WO or Clovis. Once selected they are expected to act as the Chief's hands running various aspects of the Warrant Officers. Officers: * Captain * Lieutenant The WO Officers are tasked with the most important missions. From destroying a guild to collecting vital information. The WO Officers are Warrant Officers that have shown capabilities above and beyond that required, and are the best of the field Warrant Officers. NCOs: * Sergeant * Corporal * Private NCO Warrant Officers are the basic Warrant Officers. They hold no administrative positions and are the Warrant Officers most commonly found in the field. Specialists: '' (No Rank) The Specialists are the most adept hackers in the Warrant Officers, their abilities goes beyond the hacking abilities that Warrant Officers are trained. They are most commonly in uniform and used as researchers or tanks in times of war. '''Warrant Officer Uniforms:' Their iconic Warrant Officer uniforms are based off of the World War II Gestapo uniforms and so is their organization as a secret police. They are only uploaded to those accounts to ensure that they remain exclusive. There are three variations of uniforms, the basic Warrant Officer uniform used for anyone ranked Private-Sergeant, And the Officer variant with a overcoat for anyone ranked Lieutenant to General. There is one final uniform which is used strictly for Clovis which is a full generals body with the patch to represent his role as the founder. Warrant Officer Types: There are two types of Warrant Officers. Warrant Officer cadets, and full Warrant Officers. WO Cadets are the subsidiaries to the Warrant Officers. Cadets are those in training to become full Warrant Officers, or at times and more recently, they are used as auxiliaries in place of actual Warrant Officers. Warrant Officers: A full Warrant Officer is a master of hacking, and received special training on hacking methods by Clovis Morzan himself, as well as former and current Warrant Officers. They are also very skilled and capable officers, most having been officers in multiple guilds before selected. Warrant Officers have unquestionable loyalty to Clovis Morzan, and to The Line of Clovis. Due to their training, a Warrant Officer is highly disciplined and takes orders without question. Warrant Officer Cadets: A Warrant Officer cadet is typically chosen as a candidate to become a Warrant Officer. To become a cadet you must show capable leadership skills, loyalty, and discipline. Those with histories of treason, incompetence, and misconduct will not be selected. Warrant Officer cadets do not have Warrant Officer accounts, and will not receive one until they become a full Warrant Officer. These cadets go through rigorous trainings including, but not limited to: * Military History * Military command structures * Formations * Combat * Military Ranks * Warrant Officer history * Hacking (A minimal amount) * Etiquette * Public speaking * Recruitment * Leadership * Loyalty * Discipline Most cadets will pass the trainings and become Warrant Officers, those that do are made Warrant Officers, given a Warrant Officer account, and sent into service. Warrant Officer Accounts: Full Warrant Officers are given an account with their WO Name, Serial Number, Rank, and Unit. The account is also provided with whatever else they will require for their jobs, such as a mount and other items. Warrant Officer accounts are created to keep the identity of the pilot a secret, as well as make it easier to complete missions without any attachments to anything else. Warrant Officer's do not have ownership over their account and can be switched to another account at any moment. Most Warrant Officer accounts will not be in uniform nor go by the title Warrant Officer. Typically they are placed in specified areas to complete certain tasks. The Warrant Officers that use their title and uniform are typically not used in the field. Retired Warrant Officer accounts are held in the guild Shade ''and no longer used in the field. Their pilots are either reassigned to a new account, relieved of their job as a Warrant Officer, or used for administrative tasks and training new Warrant Officers. '''Example of a Warrant Officer Account' Warrant Officer: Nixson Serial Number: 00782 Rank: Private Unit: Research and Development Category:The State Category:Organizations